teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinigami
Shinigami is an ally of the Ninja Turtles. As a childhood friend of Karai from Tokyo, Japan, she was trained into the ways of Ninjutsu as a Kunoichi and mystical witch. Years later in New York City, after The Shredder fled the city with his henchmen, Karai recruits her old friend to her own Foot Clan as her second-in-command. As the two of them fight alongside each other, they rebel against The Shredder and his Foot Clan in order to for Karai to restore its honor. She wields a Kusarigama, Crescent Blades, Hypno Stone, and Claw Gloves as her signature weapon in combat. She is the love interest of Michelangelo. She formerly had a rivalry with April O'Neil. Shinigami debuts in City at War. Backstory She was born years ago in Tokyo, Japan and was named Shinigami by her family. When he was much more older, she met Karai while she was being raised by The Shredder in The Foot Clan. At some point she started to train into the ways of Ninjutsu to become a Kunoichi and mystical witch. During her training, she was given the Kusarigama alongside with the Hypno Stone as her signature weapon of choice. The Hypno Stone, was a gem that was an ancient relic of her family that has been passed down from generations. Once she was much more older and mature, she was recruited by her old friend to New York City, so that she could become the second-in-command of her Foot Clan. History Joining The Foot Clan Meeting The Ninja Turtles And April O'Neil The Foot Clan War The Foot Clan Versus Super Shredder Alliance With Mighty Mutanimals Splinter's Funeral Reclaiming The Foot Clan Discovering The Foot Clan (1987) Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry April And Shinigami Fighting.gif|Enhanced Agility Hypno Stone Over Shinigami's Eye.jpg|Hypno Stone Shinigami And Michelangelo Attacking Rahzar.jpg|Kusurigama Shinigami Holding A Crescent Blade.jpg|Crescent Blades Claw Gloves.PNG|Claw Gloves * Enhanced Agility: Due to being a Kunoichi and due to her body, Shinigami can perform very quick moves in combat. * Ninjutsu Skills: She was trained by an unknown person at an unknown age to become a Kunoichi in Tokyo, Japan. With this martial art, she uses her skills in combat. * Hypno Stone: This is a hypnotic stone that was passed down by her family. With this stone she uses her hypnotic powers to hypnotize her opponents. It also has the ability to even create illusions that can terrify her opponent. * Kusarigama: This is a Kusarigama that she carries around as one of her signature weapons. The Kusarigama is a combination between the Hypno Stone (acting as a weight) and one of her Crescent Blades (as the blade). * Crescent Blades: She carries these in combat to fight her opponents. These crescent shaped blades are used like bangles that can split and can be flopped. * Claw Gloves: These are a pair of black gloves that she wears as part of her outfit. These gloves have retractable 2 inches long metal claws. * Shape-Shifting: She seems to have the ability to shape-shift from a human to a black cat. Weaknesses Relationships Episodes Season 4 * City at War (Debut) * Broken Foot * The Super Shredder * Requiem * Owari (Silent Cameo) Season 5 * The Forgotten Swordsman * The Foot Walks Again! (Last Appearance) Gallery Trivia * Shinigami (死神) is Japanese for "God of Death". * One of the few signature weapons that she wields, which is the Hypno Stone, is an ancient gem that has been passed down her family for an eternity. * She is the second love interest of Michelangelo. Category:Female Category:Human Category:Ally Category:The Foot Clan Enemies Category:Characters Introduced In Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Non-Mutant Category:Earth Inhabitants Category:Shape-Shifter Category:Love Interest Category:Teenager Category:Kunoichi Category:Japanese Category:The Foot Clan (Karai) Category:Kidnapped Category:Purple Dragons Enemies Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Heroines Category:Mighty Mutanimals Allies Category:Michelangelo's Friends Category:Ninja Turtles Allies Category:Ninja Turtles (1987) Allies Category:The Foot Clan (1987) Enemies